


Baby mine?

by Selphie142



Category: Markiplier (RPF), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Friendship, Loneliness, Mpreg, demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selphie142/pseuds/Selphie142
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark ends up going home with a girl he meets in a bar, and he's not  prepared for the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Mark tried to fight his body’s instincts to wake up, but the immense pressure on his bladder was enough to make him rise slowly, and carefully out of bed. He ran a hand through his hair, brushing it out of his face, as he steadily plodded towards his en-suite bathroom, his other hand supporting his lower back. Once relieved and hands washed he made his way back to his bedroom. There would be no point going back to bed now; he would have needed to have got out of bed in an hour or so anyway. Not that he really wanted to. He needed so much more sleep nowadays, but the work he needed to do to maintain his YouTube channel meant that sometimes he had to sleep a lot less than he really wanted to. He figured that afternoon naps were the best way of maintaining the amount of sleep his body really needed, and it was working quite well. Yes, there were days when he needed to spend longer in bed but he had planned for that by using one of the few back-up videos he had stored away. He always felt better the day after and managed to get back into his more normal sleeping pattern quick enough.

On his way to his dresser he caught a glimpse of himself in his full length mirror next to his bedroom door. He stopped in his tracks, his brow furrowing. He pulled back his shirt to reveal his heavily swollen belly, and he ran a hand over it before settling his hand underneath. After a few moments there was a swift movement against his hand. He smiled.

“Well, good morning. It's unlike you to not wake me up.”


	2. Lily

It was loud. Loud, bright and stuffy. It wasn't the kind of bar that Mark was used to, but the Grumps insisted that it was okay. At least they knew how to make a Texas Tea here. He sipped at his drink and savoured the cool sensation of it sliding down his throat. It was his third one tonight; each one was just as tasty as the last, and they were giving him just the right level of buzz.

Suddenly Mark felt something tickle the side of his face before he heard Danny speak close to his ear, "Hey."

Mark turned to face him, "Hey."

Danny pulled back from him, but stayed close enough so he could talk without shouting too much, "You know, that girl over there seems pretty interested in you."

"What girl?"

"That one, over at the bar, with the red hair and black dress. She's been checking you out all night."

"Really?" Mark asked before turning briefly to look at the bar. He saw her sitting sideways on a bar stool. Mark managed to make eye contact with her, but she quickly averted his gaze with a coy smile and she took a sip of her drink through the straw.

"You should go talk to her, man. Maybe she can help work some of that tension outta you."

"What tension?"

"You know, _tension_ ," Danny said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Oh. Right. _Sexual_ tension. That's what Danny meant.

"Look, Danny, I appreciate what you're implying, but I'm not really sure that's a good idea..."

"What'ya mean? She's totally smokin' and she's totally interested. Now go talk to her, and I don't want you coming back without her number. And if you don't want it, give it to me."

Danny took Mark's drink from him and nudged him roughly in the direction of the bar. Mark gave him a quick glare to show his disapproval of Danny's blunt approach at talking to women. Danny just raised his eyebrows, gave Mark a grin and made a shooing motion with his hands.

Mark approached the redhead and tried to look casual leaning on the bar.

"Hey. My name's Mark."

 _Great start, Mark_ he chided to himself. He was really rusty at this.

She gave a small, soft, giggle. "Lily. You don't do this very often do you?"

"Uh, no. Not really."

Another giggle.

"Well, how about a drink?"

"Sounds like a good idea," he said turning to try and flag the attention of a bartender. It didn't take long, and soon he had another Texas Tea to replace the one taken from him, and she had Schnapps and Lemonade.

"What's a Texas Tea?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, it's a Long Island Iced Tea, but it's gotta shot of whiskey. Did you... uh... wanna try it?"

"Sure."

She took the glass from Mark and, with a seductive smile, took a sip of the drink. As she finished she raised her eyes to make eye contact with Mark.

She gave a small moan of pleasure before handing Mark back his drink, "Hmmm, that's nice."

"Yeah, it's one of my favourites. I'm so glad they know how to make them here."

"I think I'm gonna have to start drinking those."

He chuckled, "Just be careful; they can be pretty strong."

"I'll remember that."

Their conversation continued pleasantly, but as Mark continued his drink he could feel himself become more distant. By the time he had finished it he was really finding it hard to focus. It was a weird sensation - it wasn't as if he was completely drunk but was more as if his body was working on autopilot and he didn't have any control on his decisions.

Eventually he heard her speak closely and seductively in his ear, "We should get out of here, maybe we could continue this _conversation_ at your place?"

He could feel her run a hand up his thigh and towards his crotch, stopping dangerously close to the bulge growing there. Unable to respond coherently, he simply gave a throaty, lust-filled moan of acceptance against her cheek. He could feel his breathing was deep and ragged. He'd only just met this woman but his body was shouting at him that he needed to satisfy some deep-rooted primal urges, and his mind wasn't really in the right place to object.

He didn't remember the journey home. He didn't remember the sex. He didn't remember what she said to him before she left.

He didn't remember the low burn she gave him deep in his lower gut.


End file.
